Tumblr Prompts (OUAT)
by emmathecharming
Summary: This will be a compilation of various, unrelated prompts I've written on tumblr that all came from lists of prompt options with various pairings. These will most likely all be short one-shots as they will have been written quickly. The posts that all of these prompts were chosen from can be found here if you want to send me one too: /ZzF2QZ & /UlW3qk
1. Everything Changes in a Moment

a/n: CS Meeting Online AU

Emma was at a loss for what to do. This was a situation so unlike any she'd ever experienced before. What should she say? What should she do? She was falling hard and he was three thousand miles away.

It really was an odd situation. It had started as nothing, a simple comment on his blog. That was it. He was a photographer who took the most amazing pictures of the sea and she wished that she was able to have his life, the freedom he had to go where he felt inspired, to just travel the world and take in its beauty. She was stuck in a job she hated, just trying to support herself and her son. That was until she found Killian.

She lived vicariously through his pictures, imagining what it would be like to share in his adventures. One night after a few glasses of wine, she'd left a comment on a photo that she'd found particularly moving. She'd gone to bed without giving it a second thought until she woke up to find that he'd left a reply. It was far more than she'd expected, open, charming, almost flirtatious. And that was the beginning of the end, as it were.

Over the next few days, the two of them had overwhelmed the comments sections of his blog posts, the conversations growing ever more personal as the days went on. And after this became too much, a distraction from the rest of the comments, they'd moved to using emails, then phone calls and video chats. They talked everyday.

It had been a long time since Emma had felt herself growing this close to anyone. It was almost easier this way, no awkward first dates, no need to get dressed up to go out. She was just able to be herself. She was letting her walls down and it scared her a little. But she was ok letting things happen. Well she was ok until she decided that she really wanted more.

She could feel herself falling for him, falling fast and hard. She wanted to see him, see if what they had was even something worth the trouble, if it was something real. But she was a little scared to broach the subject. But she had and he had responded extremely well.

So now here she was, waiting by the baggage claim at the airport, waiting for him. She was struggling to stand still and not pace back and forth, the nervous energy inside her making her feel like she was about to explode. What if they only worked when they were apart? What if she messed it all up again somehow? She looked down at her phone again to check the time. He would be there any moment. She looked up and there he was. In that moment, she knew that those thoughts didn't matter. She saw the look on his face, the pure joy and was that love, in his eyes and she couldn't help but smile. She had a feeling that everything would work out just fine.


	2. Hope in Reality

a/n:  
Snowing Writer/Editor AU  
This is the first time I've ever written Snowing so I hope you like it!

Today was the big day. David was on his way into the city for a meeting with his new editor. He'd been working on his book for months and it was finally time to see what someone else thought about it. His publisher had seemed excited by the idea but he had never met the firm's new editor and he was worried that she wouldn't feel the same way about his story. He was startled from his thoughts as the taxi drivers alerted him that they had finally arrived outside the tall, menacing building that housed the publishing firm.  
He made his way from the taxi inside, finding the elevator, his nerves growing ever more shaky as the doors closed behind him and it began the climb to the 23rd floor. Once there, he made his way down the hallway and through the large wooden door of the firm.  
Inside, he was greeted with a warm "Good afternoon, sir" from the receptionist.  
"I'm David Nolan. I'm here to see Ms. Blanchard" he offered fidgeting with the strap on his briefcase.  
"I'll let her know you're here" she replied as he turned to sit in one of the chairs opposite the large desk to wait. He heard the woman behind the desk quietly alerting someone on the other end of the phone of his presence as he looked down to check his watch hoping he wasn't too early.  
"Mr. Nolan." He looked up at the sound of his name from the other side of the room. "Good luck with Ms. Blanchard." That wasn't a good sign.  
"That bad, huh?"  
"She can be a bit, well, intense, I'd say" the receptionist responded, careful not to say too much.  
"Oh, uh... thanks for the heads up, I guess." he sighed checking his watch once again.  
At that moment a buzz sounded from the phone on the desk. "She's ready for you."  
"Thank you." He stood slowly and smoothed his jacket before he headed down the hallway towards the offices. Hers was the last one on the hall. He could see her through the glass walls as he made his way to her door.  
"Mr. Nolan, please have a seat." She was still typing even as she spoke to him. _This was off to a grand start._  
"You can call me David" he offered trying to lighten the mood.  
"I think I'll stick with Mr. Nolan. Now about your story. It's, uh, charming. Although I have to say that fairy tales do seem to be a bit overdone lately."  
"Well I think that if you gave me a chance, I could persuade you-" He was cut off before he could finish.  
"There's no need for convincing. I think your take is refreshing. I like how they're different from the traditional stories everyone's tired of reading. These are darker, realer. Don't get me wrong. They definitely need some work. But they'll be ready for publication soon enough." _The receptionist was right. She was intense to say the least, blunt and straight to the point._  
"I was leaning a bit more toward the realistic than the fanciful."  
"I can see that. I do think that you will have to deviate from that slightly. If there's no hope, it will make people depressed and that makes for customers who don't recommend it to their friends. And that means low sales figures which is not something that anyone wants."  
"So what do you want me to do?" She was clearly leading up to something and he just wanted to get it all over with.  
"Well I think you should change the ending. The way it is now, people won't be happy with it. The heroes need to win in the end. That's what people want. People want a story that shows them that good can defeat evil no matter what."  
"That's hardly the truth though, Ms. Blanchard. I don't think-"  
"I know. But it's what sells. People want hope. And I'll help you. You won't have to do this by yourself. I'll be there every step of the way as you work through it."  
He sighed. He knew she was right. He'd wanted the same thing once upon a time.  
"Well, what do you say we start discussing this rewrite over drinks tonight while I'm in the city."  
"It seems your story isn't the only charming thing about you. I'm done here at 6. We can meet after I'm done." She reached into her desk for a notepad and hastily scribbled something on the first page. "There's a restaurant a few blocks from here that serves a great appletini. Here." She ripped the page from the notepad and handed it to him. He saw it was an address.  
"I'll see you at 6 then, Ms. Blanchard." He said standing and picking up his briefcase.  
"Please call me Mary Margaret, Mr. Nolan."  
"Alright then. Thank you for your time, Mary Margaret. And I told you. It's David" He opened the door and then turned back to smile at her seeing a matching smile on her face.  
He closed her door behind him and made his way back down the hallway towards the lobby. The receptionist looked up as he passed and caught his attention.  
"So how did it go?" she asked.  
"You were right" he said with a grin still plastered on his face. "She is intense."


	3. Just a Cup of Coffee

a/n: CS Knocking on the Wrong Door AU

It was yet another late night. Emma was, regrettably, starting to get used to them. Such is the life of a bail bondswoman. Tonight however, was a particularly trying night. She'd been chasing this guy for almost two weeks and somehow he'd managed to lose her every time she got close. Tonight, she was staking out an apartment building where he'd been seen recently in the hopes that he would come back.

She sat in her car drinking yet another cup of coffee as she waited. Finally, she spotted him heading into the stairwell. She watched as he climbed the stairs and stopped somewhere on the second floor. Now all she had to do was find out which of the four second floor apartments he had gone in to.

She made her way quickly up the stairs and to the door of the first apartment, knocking quietly hoping that this was in fact the right one. She waited a moment listening to the sounds of someone inside fumbling their way to the door. She considered moving on before they even opened the door. _If they were that settled in, they probably hadn't just let her man in_. But before she could leave, the door opened.

"You better have a good reason for knocking on my door at this bloody hour" the man behind it grumbled sleepily. He'd clearly been sleeping, wearing only sweatpants with a head full of dark, bed-messed hair.

"Oh I'm so sorry I woke you. I must have the wrong apartment. I'll just leave now." Emma turned to leave but the man reached out grabbed her wrist to pull her back.

"Now wait just a minute, princess. Surely you wouldn't be so rude as to wake a man and then leave without explaining what you wanted?"

Emma rolled her eyes at the smirk that now filled the man's face. She did not have time for this. "If you must know, I'm looking for someone, someone who isn't you. And you'd been so kind as to let me go, I really do need to go find him."

"Oh I'm hurt." He let her go and put his hand over his heart as if he'd been wounded. "We've only just met and you won't even give me a chance before you run off after another man."

"That is hardly what is going on here. It's my _job_ to find him. But what makes you think that even if I didn't have to leave, this would be working?"

"Well I had hoped that you would find me, oh I don't know, devilishly handsome." He leaned against the door-frame and his smirk grew even more ridiculous.

"Ha! Is that so? I guess we'll never know since I really do need to be going if I'm going to catch my man." She once again turned to leave but stopped when he spoke again.

"If I had to wager a guess, I'd say you've already lost him. Any one who's done something warranting being chased by any sort of professional isn't likely to stay in one place very long." She knew he was right, that she'd wasted too much time here already and that the apartment had likely only been a distraction in the first place. "Why don't you come inside? You look like you could use a cup of coffee that wasn't made hours ago."

She took a step back toward the stair case. "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"C'mon, love. It's already almost 3am and I'd wager you have to be back at work too early to really sleep anyway. It's just a cup of coffee."

She sighed. He was right again. She would be pulling an all-nighter anyway, might as well have some company while she did. "Fine, just a cup of coffee."

He made a big flourish of motioning her in and she rolled her eyes again as she walked in past him. _This was definitely not like the late nights she was used to._


	4. Champagne Kisses

CS Fake Relationship AU

Emma found a seat near the front of the empty train car and pulled the rumpled envelope out of her purse again, staring down at the invitation and the words that she knew had not been a mistake. She had expected an invitation to the fundraising gala, it was hosted by her boss after all, but she had not been expecting those words to be printed next to her name. _Emma Swan and Guest._

Until a few weeks ago, she'd never have given those a second thought, showing up alone, enjoying the night with her friends from work without the complication of a date. But then she'd had that conversation with her boss and she knew that going alone was no longer an option. And the fact that this was the first time she'd been given a plus one to a work event was clearly a not-so-subtle reminder.

Emma had been so lost in her thoughts and worries that she hadn't even notice that the train had already made it to the next stop. She was only torn from her thoughts by the sound of someone sitting down next to her and began to speak to her.

"You can stare at the paper as long as you like, love, but I don't think it'll change what's written there"

Emma tore her eyes from the paper to look at the man sitting next to her. _That smirk. This was going to be a long trip._ "I'm not really in the joking mood right now. So if you could could just… not, that would be much appreciated."

The smirk morphed into a genuine smile at her words. "I'm sorry. I was just trying to lighten the mood. You looked pretty tense before I sat down."

"Well what else do expect after I got this in the mail this morning?" she blurted out quickly.

"Seeing as how I have no bloody idea what that is, I can't say I had any expectations." he replied with a small laugh.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go off on you. As you've already noted, I'm a bit stressed right now. I've just received the formal invitation to this fundraiser for work and I'm not quite sure what I'm going to do about it."

"I can't say I understand the predicament. Do you not want to go?"

"I do, but it's just that it's a bit more complicated than that. My boss made it pretty clear that she thinks I need a date. She said she was worried about how much energy I've been putting into my work lately. I can't very well skip the gala but the thought of going by myself after that conversation… no thank you."

"Well if you're in need of a date, all you had to do was ask." he replied all too quickly, the smirk returning to his face looking even more cocky than it had before.

"Ha!" Emma blurted. "And why would you want to do that? You've only just met me."

He waited a moment before he answer, scratching his ear, looking almost nervous as he chose his next words. "Let's just go with I hate seeing a damsel in distress."

"I am hardly a damsel in distress." Emma rolled her eyes, growing slightly annoyed with him.

"Of that I am quite sure, love. You seem quite capable of handling things yourself."

"I most certainly am." Emma asserted.

"But in this case, it is quite obvious that you're in need of a partner and it just so happens i'm new here. I have no friends or social commitments so I can practically guarantee that I would be able to make the event."

Emma sat silently studying him trying to figure out just how bad this idea was. "I have a feeling that this is going to be a big mistake… but I am desperate. So if you're offering, I would actually appreciate your help. Though I should probably know your name before we go out, just as friends of course."

The man offered his hand for her to shake as he introduced himself. "The name's Killian Jones. And who, may I ask, do I have the pleasure of accompanying to…. what was it? Ah yes a fundraiser?"

She took his hand in her own, shaking it lightly. "Emma. Emma Swan"

* * *

**Three Weeks Later, Friday Night at the Gala**

Their ploy had worked quite well in the end. Emma's boss was happy to see her show up at the gala with a date. She'd even pulled Emma aside to tell her just that. And yet, despite the success of their actions, Emma couldn't help but feel guilty about her lies. She'd spent all night sitting next to Killian, talking, laughing, drinking, the whole time constantly checking to see if her boss was growing suspicious. It had actually been fairly enjoyable evening until the stress keeping up the pretense finally became too much for her.

She excused herself from the table and made her way from the main room to find somewhere she could be alone. Which was precisely where Killian found her 20 minutes later with a half-empty, stolen bottle of champagne.

"There you are, Emma. I've been looking everywhere for you. Why are you hiding in a back room drinking?"

"I couldn't take it all anymore" she exclaimed, moving to refill her now empty glass.

Killian crossed the room and placed his hand gently on Emma's arm, holding the glass on the bar. "What are you talking about, love? The night has been going so well. Your boss definitely believes that we're dating. That's what you wanted, right?"

"Yeah, that's what I wanted. But I didn't want it like this. This… it doesn't feel right. You want a drink? There's plenty of glasses behind the bar."

"If the lady insists" Killian replied as he reached over the bar to find a glass. "Now are you going to keep being so cryptic or is there a chance you'd actually tell me why you're clearly so upset?"

"I can't believe you don't know. But then again, why would you?" Emma downed the last of her champagne.

"Lass, what is that supposed to mean? Is this about lying to your boss, because that was your idea in the first place?" he asked as he poured himself a drink and then hid the bottle on the floor beside his stool while Emma wasn't looking.

"That's part of it. But there's more to it than that." She looked around for the champagne bottle and sighed when she didn't find it.

"Do you want to talk about it? It might help more than trying to drink away your problems, trust me."

"I really don't think you're the best person to do that with. Considering…."

"Considering what?"

Emma sighed and looked down at her empty glass. "Considering that my problem is… you."

"Me? I'm afraid I don't understand." Killian reached down and pulled the bottle of champagne off the floor and refilled both his and Emma's glasses.

"Yes, you. Those coffee dates that weren't really dates, the talks we had, all those good times we had when we were getting to know each other so that we could actually pull this off. This was all supposed to mean nothing, to be over after tonight. But now that the night is almost over…" She downed her whole glass of champagne all at once and then looked anywhere but at Killian.

"Now what, Emma?" He looked at her, waiting for her to speak. But her response surprised him.

Instead of giving him an answer, she turned towards him, moving a little closer. Killian started to ask her again but before he could, her lips were on his. The kiss was soft, hesitant, at first. But then the shock wore off and he kissed her back, stronger than before. His hand made its way to her back, pulling her closer, and hers found a home on his arm. The kiss lasted a few more moments before Emma pulled back, both of them breathing heavily.

"I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry. I should just go now. Thank you for a lovely night." She rushed through her apologies as she stood up and grabbed her purse before running out of the room leaving Killian staring after her.

* * *

**The Following Monday Morning**

Emma stepped onto the train, catching her breath from the run to catch it, and made her way into the main room of the car. It was more crowded than she was used to seeing it since she had arrived later than usual. There was only one open seat in the back of the car. She made her way towards the seat but stopped when she realized who the man reading the paper in the seat beside it was. _Killian. I guess it was bound to happen sometime, might as well get this conversation out of the way now._

She sat down as quietly as she could, hoping maybe he wouldn't see that it was her. But fate had another idea. Killian looked up from his paper then over at her, catching her eyes.

"Emma." It was barely more than a whisper, but she could tell he wanted to say so much more.

"I'm sorry" she whispered back.

"Sorry you kissed me or sorry you left afterwards?"

"Uh, both I guess." Emma laughed nervously, the conversation harder than she'd even expected.

"Well you really shouldn't apologize for either, love. Well maybe for the leaving. I wasn't too excited about that bit."

"And the kiss?" Emma studied his face looking for any sign of how he felt.

"Well if I'm being honest…. oh nevermind."

"What Killian? Just tell me wha-"

Before she can finish, his lips are on hers, this kiss sweeter than the last, his hand resting on her cheek. But Killian pulled away far too soon for Emma's liking.

"So does that mean you liked the kiss?" Emma laughed, more genuinely this time.

"I think that would be a safe bet, love. Now I have a question to ask you. What do you say we give this, give us, a real shot, with no schemes this time?"

"I think I could be alright with that" she said as she reached to intertwine his hand in her own.


	5. I Missed the Rum

She sat outside in the cold, her sweater blocking the wind but doing little to warm the chills that came from within. She had his flask in her hand stolen from where he'd placed it on the counter as he'd entertained her brother while the others changed and prepared to head to Granny's. She took another sip, still unable to forget the image that had been seared onto her memory since that day in the book, as she heard footsteps from behind her.

"Emma, love, what are you doing out here in the cold? Are you drunk?" She moved the flask from her lips and turned toward the voice already knowing just who it belonged to.

"No, I guess I just missed the rum."

"Just the rum, love?" he teased as he sat down next to her.

"No, not just the rum, Killian. Of course I missed you after- well after you-"

"I know, Emma. I can't imagine how that must have felt for you. I've lost you before, not even to death, and it almost killed me. But-"

"But you're a survivor, right?"

"That I am, Swan." She leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder, a new habit that he was quite happy she'd taken up. As he looked down at her, he could see at the corner of her eyes a smudge of makeup and the last little bit of moisture telling him that she'd been crying before his arrival.

"Emma, if I may ask, why did you come out here? I don't think even your father would object to your drinking a little rum after what we've all been through."

She laughed ever so quietly, the knowledge of her father's zeal still amusing her even now. "No, I don't suppose he would. But it wasn't the rum that I wanted to hide." She whispered as she moved to sit so that she could see his face better and when she turned to look at him he saw one final tear begin to fall from her eyes.

"You know love, it's okay to cry." He reached his hand out so that he could wipe the tear from her cheek with his thumb. "Those memories are still very real for you even if the events are no longer reality. I can't imagine the pain you had to live through in that other world. If it had been me, if I'd lost you- like that- I can't imagine."

"Killian don't. You don't have to say anything. We're home now. We're safe. We're all safe."

"You're right, love. The important thing is that we're all home now, we have our happy endings back. Now what do you say you come back inside so that we can celebrate that properly?" He stood up and reached his hand out to help Emma as she did the same, pulling her into a short embrace after she reached her feet.

She took a step back after a moment and her face was filled with the smile that never failed to make his heart skip a beat. "Lead the way, that is if you can remember how to find your way, deckhand" she teased, her smile turning ever so slightly more mischievous.

"Very funny, Swan" he said returning her teases with a smirk of his own. "But if I remember correctly, I was the one who found you locked in that tower. I think even that deckhand could find his way back to Granny's with more ease than you."

"If you say so, Jones." She reached down and grabbed his hand firmly in her own as she turned to follow him back up the stairs and in to the party.

"You'd best be careful, love" he looked back at her a moment before opening the door. "You wouldn't want me to leave you to get lost out here."

She laughed, her normal, joyful laugh this time. "Of course not. Lead the way, Captain." With this he opened the door and they both walked back in to the party, to her family, her happy ending.


	6. Grilled Cheese and Onion Rings

Dialogue Prompts: 14- "I'm sorry. I didn't know." 15- "Please don't argue."

"Swan, please don't argue." His hand tugged lightly on her own, urging her to follow him as she reached around her with the other, the blindfold covering her eyes making it hard to watch her steps.

"Killian, please, I don't really like surprises."She almost fell as he began pulling her up the stair without warning.

"Please just humor me a moment longer. I think, perhaps, you'll change your mind when you see what I have in store." She rolled her eyes behind the blindfold.

He'd called her from the station saying she needed to come to the loft right away and no matter how many times she questioned him, he wouldn't explain why. She'd sighed but grabbed her jacket from the chair nonetheless and headed for home. When she arrived, she'd found him waiting outside the door pacing as he waited. Without explanation, he'd gestured for her to turn around so he could tie the blindfold around her head, ignoring her protests.

And now here they were, climbing, or in her case stumbling, up the stairs that led to her bedroom where some sort of surprise awaited them.

"Alright, here we are, Swan." They'd finally reached the top of the stairs and she heard Killian step behind her and then the blindfold moved from in front of her eyes.

"Killian, it's beautiful" she exclaimed. As she looked around her small room she saw that he'd pushed her furniture to the outer edges in order to make room for a small table and two chairs. The table was set simply and looked to hold some of her favorites, grilled cheese and onion rings. "From Granny's?" she asked gesturing towards the food.

"Only the onion rings. I made the grilled cheese but I cannot figure out how Granny makes those blasted things."

"Thank you, Killian." She reached for his hands, this time taking both firmly in her own. "It's perfect."

"I thought you deserved a proper lunch break for once instead of eating at the station again. You've been putting in a lot of work lately. So how are you feeling about surprises now?" he asked as her led her again by the hand to the table, stepping behind her to help her with her chair, ever the gentleman.

"I'm sorry I put up such a fight. I didn't know you had something so lovely up your sleeve."

"Well I am glad that perhaps I helped change your mind a little in regards to surprises."

"Surprisingly, you have." She laughed, one of his most favorite sounds adding to what would likely remain one of his favorite moments.


End file.
